Trouble for Jubilee
by lilmizflashythang
Summary: I'm Back! This story takes place 5 yrs. after Double Trouble. Jubilee and Rin get kidnapped by one of her enemies and Sesshoumaru goes on a rampage to get them back. R&R Please.
1. Prologue

Well I'm back with a continuation of Double Trouble. 

What do you get when you combine 1 Mr. Sinister, and 1 kidnapped Jubilee and Rin, with 1 shopping trip in New YorK? Easy one pissed off taiyoukai of the west, tearing through everything in sight. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Inuyasha. I do own Chloe and Sandy. ** Dreams **   
_ Flashbacks _   
"Talking"   
'Thoughts'   
Telepathy    
  


"Honestly Sessh, you would think we had this down by now! Ah had to go back to the modern era fer a little while. We need the necessities such as: chocolate, cocoa, the ingrediants to mah chicken casserole, plus Monet and Paige want ta take me and Rin out on a shoppin' spree. We will be back no latah than tonight. Now is that agreable enough fer ya." Jubilee was at her wits end. "You cannot leave me here with that mutt of yours. She is trying to frighten everybody away from this house." "Sessh, Chloe is a schipperke. They were bred to guard ships and as mousers. She is doing her job." 

Sesshoumaru was full out pouting. "Jubilee, I prefer that you did not leave on this outting." Jubilee cocked her head and stared at Sesshoumaru's eyes. Sesshoumaru looked back at her worridly. Jubilee did have her ways of getting things. Yes, there it was, she was beginning to pout."You won't let me see mah friends? Why won't ya let me visit mah friends?" "Because you will not take your katanas, and you will be defenseless." "Aftah five years Sesshoumaru, you would think that Ah can take care of mahself if need be. Besides, we will be with two very capable women so chill out. Ah will call Kagome iffen we won't be able to make it back before tonight, Ah promise." 

Sesshoumaru shook his head. If he didn't give in to his woman, she would get Rin to help her turn the tide to her favor. Desparate times called for desparate measures. He took a beautiful sapphire studded dagger from his haori and handed it to his wife. Jubilee cocked an eyebrow inquisitively. "Take it. It will be easier to conceal, and it would make me more comfortable about your leaving five months pregnant." "Awwwwwwww, Ah am soooooooo touched that you care that much about meeeeeeeeeeee!" 

Ya know Perky, Ah think Ah'm about to drive your Daddy crazy. Rin laughed happily. Her mother and father had been mated for five years and Momma wore the wedding ring to stave off the unwanted human passes she recieved. It wasn't as if she needed any help with any demon fanciers. She usually just blinded them, or smiled at them and said "hello, Sesshoumaru, this (these) man (men) was (were) just leaving."  Momma, you really need to get a new hobby.

Jubilee was half way to the bone eater's well when she ran quite literally into her brother-in-law and sister. She did what she saw fit to in the situation, she burst out laughing. "What's so funny Jubes?" "Nothin' Ah just realized that your mah brother-in-law by mah marrige with Sesshy, and by your marrige with mah sister." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Pregnent women.' Jubilee suddenly had a crazy grin on her face when she turned and pointed at Inuyasha. "Ah know what ya thinkin'." 

Later on Jubilee, Rin, and Kagome arrived through the well into modern day Tokyo. "Hey Momma, Ah'm taking Rin to New York and we should be back by tonight, ok." "Uhm Jubilee, how pray tell do you plan on doing that." "Ah going to call Gateway." 


	2. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Inuyasha. I do own Chloe, Sandy, and Kotsu.   
** Dreams **   
_ Flashbacks _   
"Talking"   
'Thoughts'   
Telepathy    


"Honestly, Ah thought that Sesshoumaru would nevah let me come on this trip ya guys." Jubilee laughed out happily. Monet, Paige, Rin, and she had hit the biggest mall in Westchester, New York, and had a blast. "So J, why didn't Sesshoumaru want you to come with us?" "Yeah, was he afraid we'd get ya killed are somethin'?" "Nah, Daddy just doesn't want Momma to get hurt, so when she leaves without her katanas it upsets him." Suddenly Rin's words set in. Three pairs of eyes lock on Jubilee. "HOW'D YA GET HIM TO DO IT?" Jubilee smiled knowingly, then everything went black. 

Sesshoumaru was pacing. Jubilee and Rin should've been back by now, or else Kagome should've told him they wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Jubilee, can you hear me? Jubilee? Sesshoumaru frowned, he was showing more emotions since Jubilee had married him. _ "Sesshy, ya need ta smile jest a little bit more or else Ah am gonna hafta knock it through yer skull." Jubilee was saying it with a priceless smile._ 'How she could say that while smiling still amazes me.' "KOTSU!" A young cat demon entered the room. He had a solemn look to him. " Are you heading off to find Lady Jubilation again Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru nodded then left taking the swords, Tenssuagia(sp?), Tokijin(sp?), and his wife's two swords. 

"Inuyasha, will you please set me down." Kagome said inbetween laughter. Inuyasha was laughing. Kagome was trying to get away from his tickle attack. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and stood up worridly. "Sesshoumaru, is something wrong?" His older brother walked into the clearing around the bone-eaters well and looked around. "Kagome, did Jubilee mention running late at anytime?" "Sorry Sesshoumaru, but I haven't heard from Jubes since she went on her shopping trip." Inuyasha stood up uneasily. "Sesshoumaru, I'm not saying anything is wrong, but I think we may need to go find her." 

"Mom, I need to see you in the living room right now." Kagome was extremely worried. If Jubilee was in trouble, they knew next to nothing on who would attack her in this time. "What is it dear?" Sakura came into the living room drying her hands on a towel, when she stopped getting a good look at Sesshoumaru, her oldest child's husband. "Did something happen to Jubilee?" "That is what I hoped you could tell me. She said she would be home by tonight or she would have Kagome tell me how much later she would be. She has not yet returned." To say that Sesshoumaru was worried was an understatement. "Oh no, I think I know what may have happened." 


	3. Sinister's Behind It All

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Inuyasha. I do own Chloe, Sandy, and Kotsu.   
** Dreams **   
_ Flashbacks _   
"Talking"   
'Thoughts'   
Telepathy    


"What do you mean, you know what might have happened?" Sesshoumaru did not like where this was going. "Well, Jubilee gave me a list of her known enemies in this time incase something like this should happen. I do believe one of them may have kidnapped both Jubilee and Rin." Sakura gave the list to Sesshoumaru. It read: Mr. Sinister a.k.a. Nathaniel Essex, Sabertooth a.k.a. Victor Creed, Viper, Magneto, The Friends of Humanity. "Remember one thing however, I do not know which one of them took the girls or if they took the both of them. Please be careful." 

Jubilee blearily opened her eyes and looked around. It appeared as if she was in a cell. Rin was still out cold next to Monet and Paige. She moved slowly to her daughter and friends and woke them up. "Are ya'll alright?" All she got in response were three separate nods. Suddenly they heard the door slammed shut in the hallway, then footsteps getting closer to their cell. A tall powder white man with blood red eyes and a purple diamond shape on his forehead. "Well girls, I once again have you in my possession. Also I have a woman with a child that will be powerful enough to defeat my enemies." "Aw get off your high horse, Sinister. Ya really messed up good this time, once my husband comes looking for me, you will have dug yer own grave. Now let us go, or face the wrath of Sesshoumaru!" 

"Hey Sesshoumaru, how did Jubilee get you to give her permission to go on her shopping spree?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "I insisted she take a dagger with her instead." "That could work, now if I could only get Kagome to listen to me every once in awhile." Sesshoumaru shook his head and smiled slightly. Inuyasha was trying to make him feel more at ease but it was not working. "I appreciate your efforts but the only thing that will make me feel any better will be when my wife is back in my arms safely." 

Sabertooth smiled ferally as he watched Wolverine's frail of a daughter tend to the young girl and her friends. He walked into the cell with all intentions of attacking the youngest girl just to get to Jubilee. At least that was the plan, until he felt a sharp pain in his right thigh. When he looked down he saw that Jubilee had a beautiful sapphire studded dagger in her hands, the blade covered in blood. "Come near mah daughter again and yah won't live to regret it. Do Ah make mahself clear?" Sabertooth decided that, compared to the icy look that Jubilee gave him, it would be better to leave. 

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru entered the mall Jubilee had said she was going to be at yesterday. It had taken just one minute for Sesshoumaru to convince Gateway to open a portal to Westchester, New York under the pain of death. They saw Wolverine near a scene of total destruction. "Do you know who took them?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly. "Yeah, it smells of Sinister big time." 


	4. A Reason for Sesshoumaru's Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Inuyasha. I do own Chloe, Sandy, and Kotsu.   
** Dreams **   
_ Flashbacks _   
"Talking"   
'Thoughts'   
Telepathy 

"Who is this 'Sinister'?" Inuyasha asked calmly, while standing right where Sesshoumaru could not strangle Wolverine without harming his dear younger brother. 'Good thing he doesn't want to hurt me, however, this is his mate we're talking about to.' Inuyasha couldn't surpress the shudder. Wolverine didn't know Sesshoumaru, nor did he know how demons protected their mates. Sesshoumaru was ready to use deadly force against the man who had taken his woman. "Sinister's a mutant thats lived fer 'bout two hundred years, and has a fetish fer disecting other mutants alive, then clonin' them to controll them. Why?" By the time Wolverine was finished, Sesshoumaru had the scent and was running full speed to rescue his mate. 'He better not harm one hair on her head. I will kill him if he does.' 

"What was all that about, bub?" "I think my older brother is pissed. I almost feel sorry for this 'Sinister' guy. Sesshoumaru will kill him if Jubilee is just complaining of a broken nail." "He's that bad!?" "Yeah he is. Its normal though, I mean if he can't protect her then he fails her. This guy's overstepped his bounderies." 

Jubilee looked over at Sinister and Sabertooth. "I will asked you again, where is that dagger that you were carrying before you stabbed Sabertooth?" Jubilee cocked an eyebrow. "What dagger? I don't have a dagger. Did you guys see a dagger?" "Nope," came the chorus from the background. Sinister was so mad he punched Jubilee straight in the face. She landed on the floor in front of her friends. 


	5. Where's She At

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Inuyasha. I do own Chloe, Sandy, and Kotsu.   
** Dreams **   
_ Flashbacks _   
"Talking"   
'Thoughts'   
Telepathy 

"Jubilee, are ya all right?" "Yeah its jest gonna leave one hell ova bruise." 'Damn! Now Sesshoumaru won't have a reason not ta kill anybody here. Ah was hopin' ta avoid this.' "Daddy's gonna kill that bad guy, Daddy's gonna kill that bad guy, Daddy's gonna kill that bad guy." Rin sang loudly. "It evah dawn on ya that Ah didn't want Sesshoumaru ta kill anybody?" "Not that it's any of mah business, but how bad is Sesshoumaru when he is pissed?" 

"Young woman, who are you? Also do you work for Mr. Sinister?" Sesshoumaru glared at the impressively built woman in front of him. "Yes I work for Sinister. My name is Arclight." Sesshoumaru nodded, according to Jubilee the woman had strength that would rival that of a youkai. "I trust you captured a young child around the age of thirteen and three young women that have some affiliation with the X-Men. One of which is pregnant?" "What makes you think I will tell you anything?" Sesshoumaru grabbed Arclight by the throat and hissed, "Because I will rip you to shreds if you do not." "She's in Louisiana. Around New Orleans." 

"So Inuyasha, where do you think Sinister took Jubilee?" Kagome was sitting in the recreational room of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters in Westchester, New York. Also in the room was Remy LeBleau, Ororo Monroe, and Rogue. "She is near New Orleans, according to Arclight." Everybody turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway. "So, how do we get de petite back?" Remy asked.   
Translation:   
Petite- Little or Young woman 

Any one have any suggestions on baby names? I need 1 boy and 1 girl, also any suggestions on if Jubilee should have twins or a single birth.Send suggestions through reviews. Thanks. 


	6. Located

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Inuyasha. I do own Chloe, Sandy, and Kotsu.   
** Dreams **   
_ Flashbacks _   
"Talking"   
'Thoughts'   
Telepathy 

"You tell me where this New Orleans is and I will get my mate back." Sesshoumaru was not in the mood for dealing with Jubilee's friends at the moment. "Well you be talkin' to de best homme to be gettin' ya t'rough Nawleans. I was born n' bred dere." "I see you would know the province well. When will we leave? I prefer to retrieve my mate as soon as possible." Remy laughed. "Well, we need to talk to mon pere first and see if we can borrow some manpower from the T'ieves Guild. Hopefully, dey will let me help de petite when we get dere." "Well bub, I believe that if we use the X-Me as decoys then Sesshoumaru and at least one member of the Thieves Guild will get the girls out of the cells that Sinister has them in. Agreed?" Wolverine explained slowly. 

Jubilee shook her head, Sesshoumaru was so gonna be pissed that anybody hurt her intentionally. He did have a tendancy to loose his temper and kill whosoever dared to look at her funny. Just how was she going to hide this from her mate. Monet turned to her friend and asked, "What's wrong J? Do you have a problem?" Jubilee smirked. "Well an overprotective mate, one bruise and five months pregnant....Yeah Ah'd say Ah've gotta problem." "I suppose hiding the bruise with make-up will not work." "Nope, and come to think about it, Ah don't gotta problem, Sinister does." 

"Merci Papa, I'm sure de petite will appreciate your help." Remy was relieved. He would at least be able to rescue the young girl he came to think about as a sister. He walked into the hotel they were staying at, and faced everybody in the lobby. "Alright de Guild has agreed ta help us. Mon pere is going to send several scouts out to spot de place where dey be hiding." "Good." A few hours later, Jean-Luc LeBleau and Theoron, Remy's cousin entered the hotel. "We found your friends, dey're being held at a high security warehouse on de south side of de airport." "We will leave tonight." The way Sesshoumaru said it left no room for discussion.  
  
Translations:  
Merci------Thank You  
Mon pere---My father  
Petite-----little or young girl 


	7. Authors Note

Nobody's reading my stories! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! :) Not really, just need some help with names for both Kagome and Jubilee's children. Boy's and girl's names will work. Also tell me what they should have, twins or singles, and if twins, two boys or two girls. Thank you for your input. I need the names in the review section. 


	8. Rescue Plans

Sorry guys, but I got a little carried away with my other fics, especially "Competetive World." Hopefully this will not happen again. I can't and won't promise anything though. ;) 

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Inuyasha. If I did, Jubilee wouldn't be a doormat for Wolverine, Kagome wouldn't abuse the subdue spell, and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wouldn't be trying to kill each other. 

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
Telepathy

Jubilee woke up before everyone else in the cell, and put a hand over her mouth. The morning sickness was just now hitting her hard. In order to keep from puking, she smiled widely.(1) Monet stirred and glanced over at Jubilee. She frowned, rubbed her eyes, then looked over at Jubilee a second time. "Jubilee, are you okay?" She inquired. "Just fine, Monet." Before Monet could ask any more questions the door to the corridor slammed open, causing everyone else to wake with a start. 

Arclight stalked into the corridor. She was covered in scrapes and bruises, and she wasn't too happy about it. She looked over at Jubilee, and saw the smile. "What's so funny!" She snarled. The only warning that she had done something stupid was Jubilee's eyes narrowing slightly. "Guess you ran into Sesshy, didn't ya?" Arclight proved Jubilee's suspicions by trembling with barely concealed rage. 

Rin just smiled. She had seen her Momma pull these stunts before. She had also seen her Momma's eyes narrow. This Arclight was in serious trouble, and she had no idea how dangerous Jubilee was. "That woman better hope Momma is in a good mood today." She whispered to Paige. "Jubes ain't that bad." Paige and Rogue whispered back. They were interupted by a crash. 

They had looked over at Arclight, only to see that a large pipe had fallen on her head. "How did that happen?" Rogue asked nervously. Jubilee looked over at them with that smile still on her face and said matter-of-factly, "Scalphunter has a pretty weak mind." "Isn't that an abuse of power?" Paige asked. "Not when you are in the process of being attacked if you aren't with your mate, it's not." The cell settled in a uneasy silence after that comment. They just didn't know how to handle Jubilee, now that they knew she had to use her powers in a way that Professor Xavier wouldn't approve of. 

Meanwhile outside of the building, Sesshoumaru was staring at the sentrys deciding the best way to dispose of them. He knew that the others didn't trust him not to kill anyone, that was why his brother was beside him. What they didn't know was that Inuyasha wouldn't even try to stop him, especially if he caught the scent of Jubilee's blood. Inuyasha, himself, had insisted that his mate stay with the woman Remy had called Tante Mattie. 

He heard something coming up from behind him. He readied his poison whip and heard, "No need for violence homme." Sesshoumaru barely spared Remy a glance before he turned his attention back to the sentrys. "Remy been meaning to ask," Remy began carefully, "How did you know dat de petite was in Nawlins?" "The woman you refer to as Arclight was kind enough to inform me of the situation." 

Inuyasha gulped at the look his brother had when he mentioned the name of his informant. For Sesshoumaru to show any emotions outside of close family and his pack was abnormal. In fact, he was more than certain that his brother wasn't going to leave many of the people between him and his mate alive. Whoever this Sinister was he would pay for kidnapping Jubilee, if not with his life then with his sanity. 

Remy shook his head as he made his way back to his father's side. Jean-Luc was watching the building from a distictly thief's vantage point. The only surprize there was the fact that Cyclops was standing beside him. "I don' t'ink we goin' t' keep Sesshoumaru from gettin' deadly wit' Sinistre." Remy said calmly. "Does anyone have any idea how a youkai might act when their mate is in danger?" Cyclops asked calmly. Remy smiled and pointed at the young hanyou next to Sesshoumaru. 

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked softly. His brother barely glanced at him and nodded slightly at him to continue. "Maybe we could just scare the sentrys away. Kagome says there aren't many youkai here. They wouldn't really expect it." Inuyasha stated a little nervously. Ever since they started acting like brothers, he was always unsure of how Sesshoumaru would take his ideas. 

Sesshoumaru thought about Inuyasha's idea. It would get rid of the sentrys, and satisfy the promise he made to the X-Men that he would not kill anyone unnessicarily. Having decided, he began the transformation. 

A/N 1: Smiling really wide really does keep you from puking. You ought to try it. Got the idea from C.S.I. 


End file.
